Iron Enterprise
by Trey Miller
Summary: Tony Stark: genius, philanthropist, Iron Man. Missing, presumed dead during first Chitauri battle, 2012. Tony Stark: genius, philanthropist, Iron Man. Alive, 2252.
1. Prelude

I retired, I came out of retirement, damn plot bunny... Dunno if this is going to be only a plot bunny, disconnected drabble fics, or if it's going to stick around long enough t become a valid story. In other words, don't expect anything more.

Disclaimers? What is mine is mine, what is not is not. It's a fan fic, deal with it.

**Iron Enterprise  
**_Trey Miller, author_

Allons-y

* * *

My name is Tony Stark. I have been many things in my life, most notably the son of Howard Stark, the one who pushed Stark Enterprises to a whole new level of power and prestige, and the man who summarily gutted his own company when he learned… well, you know my story. It's only been global news for a couple years.

Anyway, as I was saying:

I am Tony Stark, and I am stuck in the year 2252.

…

How did I get here? Well, see, while me and the gang did our little "avenging" against Loki, the talking heads that run S.H.I.E.L.D. (boy did that piss Fury off) decided that the only way to save the world was to sacrifice countless lives by throwing two nukes at New York City.

Fury took out one, and yours truly figured that since they so graciously gift wrapped such a kick-ass present, I should play courier to deliver it to the Chitauri, personally.

Not my best move considering the hell my suit was in, but still better than having to relocate Stark Tower because a bunch of idiots figured mutually assured destruction was better than giving us five minutes to kick ass.

Seriously, five minutes. Thor, Banner, and the Captain (and the two not-so-super-powered assassins) could have held them off for that long, and I could have easily built something to stop them. Well, maybe seven minutes. I may have actually needed to locate some parts.

Where was I? Oh, right, I take this nuke up through the wormhole, and quite literally throw it at the Chitauri mothership while JARVIS puts the suit into sleep mode from lack of power, and I go to sleep mode from lack of oxygen. On that note, the next version of my Avenging suit must be space-worthy, and have backup power.

So how did I end up in the 23rd century?

From what JARVIS' recordings show, I missed the wormholes earth-side event horizon, almost was vaporized in nuclear fire, and managed to survive being tossed through the destabilizing wormhole, across time, and popped out in New York. Just in the wrong century.

Strange thing was, my eventual date with terra firma at maximum velocity was stopped by hitting the sloping grade of a two kilometer tall building (America just couldn't let anyone else have the world tallest building award, after all), bouncing my head off it enough to wake back up, after which I managed to stop my fall overlooking a New York three times as large as the one I was familiar with.

Parking is still a bitch, though.

After a bit of time to recover, JARVIS booted everything back up, hacked the global network, crappy security, FYI. I figured out what the current situation was, and went back to Malibu.

I'm honestly struck speechless that while my Malibu house is long gone, my entire workshop and collection of other suits somehow managed to survive not just two centuries and change, wars- plural, global destruction, and aliens.

Pepper, I'd kiss you if you weren't dead and dust in the wind!

She managed to talk Thor into placing some kind of Asgardian techno-magery to protect my little corner of the universe!

I'd kiss Thor for setting this up, but… yeah, no.

This all leads me to now. Upgraded suit (current technology finally caught up with me, almost), JARVIS is set up and digging through history for anything I need to know, and I'm about to try summoning down a god or two.

I am Tony Stark. I am Iron Man. And I'm about to rock this world.


	2. Not the prelude

Okay, so that bunny? Isn't dead yet. I think it's developing into something, and I'm not quite certain I like this. Until further notice, I'm being drug out of fan fic writing retirement, so batten down the hatches. And before anyone inquires, no, I'm not picking up any of my old stories. Nothing there. No spark.

**Iron Enterprise**  
_Trey Miller, author_

Look ma, no hands

* * *

"Hello Tony."

I barely stop myself from replying. Pepper Potts, most possibly the only woman whom I even wanted to marry. It just hit me that I would never see her as a living, breathing human ever again.

"Thor says that Odin and Heimdall claim you're alive, just tossed forward in time, so I know you'll get this message one day. Thor says to call for him in an open area when you're ready to talk to someone from now- well, from my now, not yours."

She sighs and looks away for a moment. She's blinking away tears; I am too, but that's another thing altogether.

"Rhodey's Warmachine is now known as the Iron Patriot. It's all political, he says. I think he wanted to do the red and gold as memory to you, but those are your colors, not his. SHIELD is up to its usual mess, and I'm helping them with a potential new threat in the form of Advanced Idea Mechanics, AIM for short. Nothing you can do, unfortunately."

This is killing me to watch. I swear, it's like those crash videos on youtube; I just can't tear my eyes off it.

"I made certain to load all of your spare arc reactors in with JARVIS and your suits, and I'm going to seal your workshop until you show up. JARVIS will continue to download all of SHIELD's databases to backup servers. Apparently the upgrades you and I are putting in will let him back up everything for the next century before he has to start weeding out excess data, so if nothing else, you should have a fairly accurate, if a bit sparse glimpse at what has happened in your absence. Thor is going to do…something, I'm not quite certain what, to protect everything until your arrival.

"I love you Tony. I wish you were here, or I with you, but this is the best I can do for you. Good luck with your new life."

The file ended and I sat there. JARVIS was at least smart enough not to ask questions. This was a shit hand life dealt me. I knew it, it knew it, hell, I bet everyone knew it.

"Shall I replay Ms. Potts' message, sir?" asked JARVIS.

"No, I think I know what I need to do now," I said.

"You are going to attempt to contact Thor?"

I stood and stretched. "No, not yet. I need to make sure I've got at least one good suit in prime condition."

"Well sir, the Mark VI is in full working condition. The Mark VII will require another 114 hours of repair before it is ready for combat."

That got me thinking. The Chitauri invasion featured spacefaring beasties. Apparently in this day and age, humanity is now spread amongst the stars with FTL drives, large scale vessels, and with living breathing aliens serving alongside humans aboard these vessels. Nothing in my current roster would be able to match this.

And yet, this is me we're talking about. I've already got the basic schematics worked out in my head for personalized suits based off of everything special I saw from the Avengers, even the boy scout, himself. Oh, and spaceflight capable.

Hmm, I might need to build something a slight bit larger scale to bring my personal combat strength up to what passes as modern levels. Yes, on one hand I'm highly impressed with non-tactile shields, phasers, photon torpedoes, and the like. On the other hand, have these people forgotten everything that SHIELD knew in my time?

Deep breath, Tony. You'll have plenty of opportunity to throw just how good you are in their collective faces later.

I stood and walked to the outfitting station. "Fire up the Mark VI, continue repairing the Mark VII, and have Dummy clear me a work place. After I meet with Thor, I've got some serious designs to work through before I do the meet-and-greet with the locals."

JARVIS began to assemble the Mark VI around me.

"As you wish, sir. Oh, sir, I thought you might like to know that your trip from New York here was, in fact, noticed. The on-planet police force is currently attempting to figure out what you are, where you came from, and where you went."

The faceplate came down and the HUD loaded. "Huh," I mused, "Wonder if they'll actually locate me before I start showing off."

"That is unlikely, sir. They believe you may be in the Mohave desert."

I lifted off the ground with my boosters. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to stay away from there for a while then. JARVIS, open the launch doors, I need to go speak to a god."

I rise about five meters above the ground and look around. It's clear for miles. I suppose smart money would be to go a distance away and then call Thor. I fly about fifty miles away, keeping low and slow to prevent unnecessary hassles from appearing. Finding a good wooded area, I land.

"JARVIS, did Pepper leave any notes on how to call Thor?"

"No sir, she did not. Sir, I'm detecting a high intensity burst of energy coming down very close to you."

I look up and see this rainbow-colored beam of light pierce the heavens and slam into the ground about ten feet away with a roar.

"Warning, sir, there is something approaching from within."

Oh, that's nice. I open up all weapons compartments and get ready for hell. The light suddenly disappears, receding into the clouds. I lower my hands, weapons disengaging.

"Thor?"

He's as tall as he was, but he's visibly older, and wearing more gold. Also, he's got a helmet. Huh, guess he got promoted? He smiles and nods. "Greetings, friend Stark. It's been a while."


	3. Seriously not the prelude

Still haven't killed the bunny. Oh well, this is a decent way for me to pass the time whilst I wrestle with the anatomy of about forty non-earth species for a world I'm creating. Still not sure where I'm going with this, but I'm at least flexing my writing muscles.

**Iron Enterprise**  
_Trey Miller, author_

Mmm bop, ba duba dop

* * *

One does not simply invite Thor to your workshop. I'd read the tales of Thor's arrival on Earth, and I fully admit to feeling concern over my 21st century tech. Except for Dummy.

Seriously, why did they keep Dummy? Sigh.

"Welcome to my currently not-so-humble abode," I said, waving my hand around vaguely. "I'm sure you've got the basic lay of the land so I'll just say this. Don't break my shiny toys."

Thor, admittedly, looked a bit put out. "I am the high king of Asgard, I'm certain I won't break anything." He sat down and his cape dragged a cheap coffee cup to the ground where it shattered. He looked at me sheepishly. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah…" I drawled. "Dummy, take care of the cup." Thor began to bow up. "Not you. Dummy." I pointed at the robotic arm in question who was already grabbing a broom to sweep it up.

Thor deflated. "My apologies. I thought you were referring to me."

I waved it off. "So Pepper's final message said for me to call you when I got here. Care to fill me in?"

Thor steeled himself. "My father, Odin, sees all; after we saw the wormhole vanish, I returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract and met with my father and Heimdall, both who swore an oath on your survival. My father told me of an approaching storm, one whose power would destroy Midgard, centuries after our combat, and that you would be vital to the continued habitation of Earth."

"And so you came back and prepared everything as best as you could." Not that I believed it would be that easy. After all, this is humanity we're talking about.

Thor snorted with laughter. "I suppose, after everything was said and done, that is the most simple and accurate answer."

"Sounds like a story for another time." Over a beer.

"Indeed, my friend - over mead, or barring that, a good stout ale." Okay, maybe more than one.

I picked up a tablet and began skimming through the tabulated and annotated history of Earth as collected by JARVIS. I should give him a raise - oh, wait, what am I saying? I programmed him to do this for me without me having to ask for everything.

"Hmm, I see SHIELD survived until 2029. War, war, bigger war, more death, big lull in Earth as everyone licked their wounds," Something caught my eye, "Ooh, warp drive. JARVIS?"

"I have already taken the liberty to download the original schematics as well as every major and minor advancement since then for you reading pleasure," stated JARVIS. See what did I tell you? I glanced at Thor who seemed amused.

I continued reading, "Expansion, war, more expansion, and the official end of war." I looked up at Thor. "I call bullshit." Thor laughed and I went back to reading, "Hmm, oh, the Enterprise; how charmingly cliche. Ah, more war. Global- no, systems-wide government, a cold war, and a lot of other problems in-between it all."

I sat there staring blankly at the screen then looked up, "What the hell did you get me into?"

A woman spoke up, "I believe I can answer that."

We whipped around to look at the stairs, my hand grabbing a spare palm repulser and Thor's hammer coming up to his hand. A woman, early 40's, stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a dark uniform, an embellished delta standing out near the collar, and a metal badge with the SHIELD logo embossed on it attached to her belt opposite a gun holster. Her hands were raised away from the weapon. Yeah, like I believed her to be less of a threat now.

"My name is Angela Lee, Agent with SHIELD. We've been expecting you, Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson."

I stared at her for a moment before looking at Thor. "You left the door open, didn't you?"


	4. The leaning house

This part took a bit of time due to a number of factors, the biggest of which was, "there's something missing, and I'm not certain what it is.' As such, the original six revisions of this chapter are now cooling their heels waiting at least one, maybe two chapters from now, and you're getting this. Iron Man 3 was impressive in the fact that Tony was now three years into being Iron Man, and now understood just how far from the shallows he actually was. Avengers put him in over his head. Iron Man 3 dropped him to the bottom of the pond with a house on his back, literally. This is the house beginning to fall.

**Iron Enterprise**

_Trey Miller, author_

Spoiler: Clark Kent is Superman

* * *

I suppose it was only a matter of time before the reality of my situation finally sunk in- almost two weeks, to be exact. I was walking about outside looking over my property and figuring out a new set of blueprints to take into the account centuries of erosion when it felt like a huge vice-grip was squeezing my chest. My vision was going dim, and I could barely hear anything through the pounding in my ears. I hit the ground.

"JARVIS, what's happening to me?!" Even though I wasn't wearing the suit, I was still linked to JARVIS by headset.

JARVIS' voice sounded concerned and so far away, "I'm sorry sir, I can't tell without any sensors on you. Would you like me to contact SHIELD?"

No, I didn't want SHIELD nosing around and annoying me. But between them doing that and me dying from whatever the hell…

"Yes! Call them!" Oh god, I was hyperventilating. What was it, poison? Did I get bit by something?

I didn't register the lights and sounds of the Federation transporter. I dimly felt hands rolling me onto my side and the cool press of something to my neck.

And then it was over.

I blinked repeatedly as I realized I was lying on my side, breathing fast. There was someone sitting behind me, holding something close to me, oh, one of their medical tricorders.

It was a guy, speaking to me, but my hearing wasn't quite kicking in.

"-ark, can you hear me? Mr. Stark?" I blinked and nodded. He sighed, "That's good. I'm Doctor Kilpatrick, Victor. You've just suffered from a moderately strong anxiety attack."

A panic attack? Me?

"Yes, a panic attack. Have you been under a great deal of stress recently?" Shit, I said that out loud.

Victor helped me sit up. "You're a member of SHIELD, right? They should have briefed you on me," I said.

Victor ran his sensor rod over me again, eyeing the tricorder. "While I am a member, I am first and foremost a member of Starfleet Medical. I was merely the doctor on duty when the higher-ups called. As for you, all I was told was you're to be given the Captain's treatment."

I seriously hope my brain kicks into gear soon, because I must look like an absolute idiot staring at him.

He stared at me over the tricorder. "It means," he said levelly, "I have the power and authority to confine you to bed rest for an extended period of time, and if you resist, I'm authorized to knock you out and take you back to San Francisco, strap you to a bed, and force you to rest."

I snorted. "You can take that second option off the table," I said. I stood up slowly, the good doctor keeping a hand on my arm, just in case. "JARVIS, the door, please."

The six-inch thick blast door retracted and I walked to the stairs. "Come on in, doc. We can talk in here."

"Do it have to do with why you were suffering the anxiety attack?"

I laughed. "That and then some." He followed.

JARVIS' voice truly was relieved, "I'm glad to see you on your feet, sir."

I waved between the two, "JARVIS, meet Doctor Victor Kilpatrick. Victor, JARVIS."

Victor actually looked surprised. "A working AI? Fascinating."

I shrugged. "I threw JARVIS together while running on coffee and hard liquor over three days and nights." I sat down on a stool and pointed to another, "Feel free to sit."

Victor did. He asked, "How does that pertain to anything?"

"I did that back in the mid 90's, 1990's."

He stared at me for a solid fourteen seconds quietly before nodding once and standing up, "Right. I suppose temporary insanity might be the best defense."

"For killing me?" That might actually be amusing to watch.

"While tempting, no. I'm referring to your obvious delusion." Victor pulled out a hypospray and fiddled with it. "Just sit still and we'll get you back to Starfleet Medical, and have a psychologist assigned to you."

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm not crazy."

"Never said you were. I said you were experiencing temporary insanity, probably brought on by your anxiety attack."

"I'm not suffering from- you know what, screw it. JARVIS, set it up." I stood up, walked over to the raised dais and stepped up. "Just watch."

The following fifteen seconds proved to me that Victor Kilpatrick was probably the most visually unemotional men on the face of Earth. He stared at me as I stomped down in the Mark VI's red and gold and sat back down on the stool. He put the hypospray away and sat back down also. I popped open the faceplate.

"So you're Iron Man," he finally said.

I nodded, "The one, the only. I got tossed through time and wound up here near the end of the battle for New York against the Chitauri invaders."

Victor nodded. "My maternal line is from New York. Several family members of that time filmed the events, and were saved by the works of your team."

"Nice to be appreciated." I stood and walked back over to the dais and let JARVIS remove the suit. My point had been made.

"So considering all of this, I would presume that your anxiety attack came from not having reached a resolution from all of the changes," said Victor.

I shrugged. I honestly wasn't sure. It's not as if I had anyone close to me still alive. Sure, SHIELD was requesting that I work with them to protect the planet but… shit, I guess I haven't exactly had the opportunity to get my mind in order.

"Well, as I said, I'm a medical doctor, not a psychiatrist or a counselor. That said, there are several counselors in SHIELD-."

"I'd prefer, if I do speak with a shrink, that they're not a member of the Men in Black," I interrupted.

Victor paused and then nodded, "Give me a day and I'll have a list of both Starfleet sanctioned counselors, as well as civilian counselors, if you would like."

"Sure, just beam down outside tomorrow whenever and we can talk."

He held out the hypospray. "I'm certain you will be careful and only use this if you have another anxiety attack."

"Not a problem." I take it from him and slip it into my pants.

"Just apply it directly to any patch of skin, although the neck is generally the preferred location- it delivers it faster," he said and stood up. "Eat something, and then bed rest. You can read, you can write, but do not do anything physically vigorous."

He glanced around, "I suppose you can keep him from disobeying, JARVIS?"

"That is highly unlikely; although, I shall endeavor to keep him at rest," said JARVIS. Right, he really is beginning to show an actual personality. I may have actually created a monster.

Victor nodded, "Fair enough. Mr. Stark, it has been…interesting, to say the least." He pulled out a communicator and opened it to the familiar chirping, "Kilpatrick to Starfleet Medical, one for transport, non emergency, San Francisco Medical."

A young female voice responded, "Acknowledged, Doctor Kilpatrick. Transporting now." A heartbeat and the doctor faded away in a dissolving stream of energy.

I stood and made my way toward the bedroom, grabbing a tablet on the way. "JARVIS, send whatever we've got on current transporter technology to this tablet. I think I'll take the good doctor up on his order, for once."

If I can build a transporter, oh, the things I can do...


End file.
